Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/15 April 2016
11:50 chat is so dead 11:50 chat is almost always dead 11:52 true 11:52 my internet crapped on itself 11:52 and i had to give it a diaper 11:54 Kaine 11:54 Is dat Michael Jackson as your avatar 12:00 snow 12:00 Well. http://2static3.fjcdn.com/comments/Not+today+_48d28ca804b97b127fffe6faecb95903.png 12:01 sorry for not recieving your PM 12:01 huh 12:01 oh ok 12:01 its fine 12:02 but i dont know when ill come back to sxhcool 12:02 im in 12:02 serious pain 12:03 yes Moik 12:03 woah wtf late 12:06 https://i.chzbgr.com/full/5091322624/hD8E027CA/ 12:09 sketch pm 12:20 gbhj' 12:21 ust 12:56 brb 12:56 ASGOR E 12:56 I cri 01:11 4j 01:28 MONI 01:29 <3 01:30 ... 01:30 Fuck 01:30 She's afk 01:41 Eh.. 01:42 I mean well, it'd be pretty obvious if I'm AFK I'm asleep. 01:50 jesus 01:50 madam fate your nails are too loNG 01:50 YOU'RE GONNA STAB ME WITH THEM AHH 01:51 oh 01:57 my dAD GOT ME A COUCH 01:57 for my room :3 333 03:03 ejh 03:03 ping if im wanted or needed 03:12 dhjn 03:18 j 03:33 g 04:18 h 04:18 i 04:22 hh 04:22 waht to dooo 04:23 hello darkness my old friend 04:25 might come back 05:35 a HS 05:35 AS H 05:35 ASH 05:35 ASH 05:35 ASH 05:35 ASH 05:35 ASH 05:42 hi]ou 06:03 ash you leik deck 06:10 ejeje 06:13 ey 06:13 Ow. 06:13 what it be 06:13 nothing much 06:14 i just joined bcuz 06:14 u made me curious. 06:14 mhmm 06:14 * HyperSnowpoxia silently links emotes 06:14 here 06:14 i think its MediaWiki:Emoticons right 06:14 yee 06:15 i dont know whether i like these emotes or not because they replace some of my regular faces 06:15 such as :3 and ;) 06:16 see 06:16 so like 06:16 it really is kinda 06:16 eh 06:16 idk 06:16 you can just do [[]]:3 06:16 the brackets 06:16 wot 06:16 how'd u do that 06:17 06:17 SHIT 06:17 [[]][[]] 06:17 SHIT 06:17 hh 06:17 [[]] 06:17 fuck 06:18 its two left brackets, two right brackets and then the emotees 06:18 atleast this chat has our lord and savior, (skelenny) 06:18 *shot* 06:19 hhEY THERES A MINI SOLLUX EMOTE 06:19 but its not sollux 06:19 nyes 06:19 wot 06:19 its just the horns and glasses 06:19 ff 06:19 rip 06:19 there are some great emotes 06:19 sky has an emote here 06:19 so do i 06:19 its this 06:19 (snow) 06:20 what is a thia 06:20 i dont get it 06:20 i made a typo once with sketch 06:20 i said thia instead of this 06:20 so now it is my mem 06:20 *meme 06:20 it is a ping as well 06:21 ok 06:22 can you call this sollux like 06:22 idk http://goo.gl/afEVIY 06:23 it looks like sollux but then it does not look like sollux 06:27 chat is so dead 06:27 i killed chat with not-sollux 06:28 rip 06:28 and i cant click the link 06:29 r e e e 06:29 rip 06:30 oh god 06:30 why this emote (awoo) 06:32 i like how this one emote censors hurtful words 06:33 rip sno 06:33 hi 06:34 oh god im laughing so hard 06:34 h ah 06:35 lm ao 06:36 we are searching for the ass 06:36 can you help us find the ass 06:36 h A H 06:39 lm ao 06:39 well 06:39 i must go as it is nearly two 06:39 and i hear an alarm going off 06:40 but i dont know what it is 06:40 w tf 06:40 nyes 06:40 oka y 06:40 bye 06:40 bye 09:39 gfidckg 11:37 oh hey kaine 11:45 ohai Jetch 11:46 aeh 11:46 FINALLY MY SPRING BREAK STARTS TODAY 11:46 ayey 11:46 wAIT WHAT 11:46 YOU HAVE SPRING BREAK JUST NOW? 11:49 yeh 11:50 while all you losers are at school 11:50 'll be relaxing 11:53 it's 'till May 1st 11:53 w h a t 11:53 but im not in school either 11:53 because im sick 11:53 and in pain 11:53 and d yi n g 11:56 ooh yeah 11:56 how long until you get better, jetj? 12:03 i dont know kaine 12:05 hey snow 2016 04 15